the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
2020 International Crodela Cup
The 2020 International Crodela Cup was a competition occurring in 2020 that saw regional Crodela teams representing countries around the world compete for the Cup organized by the International Crodela Guild. It was at least the fifth edition of the Cup. In the final game, the Holy Mackerels, having defeated the Egregious Erutuls in the semi-finals, played against the Galloping Grenades. In the end, Grenade Brightener Ethan Roth was outflashed by rival players Kyle Merrill and Baby Intelligence, winning the Cup. Stadium The U.S. Government spent a year constructing a huge stadium for the International Crodela Cup final in June 2020. The stadium was approached through a wood, a twenty-minute walk along a lantern-lit trail. It had immense gold walls, suffused with a mysterious golden light which seems to come from the stadium itself. The stadium was huge — Bailey Dennings thought that twenty giants could enjoy a sleepover there — and it seated 100,000 people. According to Ammon Dorber, a government task force of a thousand worked on it for a year. Inside, a giant screen opposite Top Box was the scoreboard and also showed advertisements. The fans received velvet-covered, tasseled programs when they showed their large tickets. The Top Box provided the prime seats: about twenty-five scarlet and gilt chairs. Travel to the stadium, which was located on in a highly populous city, was quite a logistical feat. The government had to stagger the arrivals: people with cheap tickets had to arrive two weeks early. While some used conventional transport to get there, many mutants used Transports or Teleported, often bringing Fobbles in tow. To accommodate the throng, four hundred Transports were placed around America, timed to bring people in on a schedule. Transports were also distributed to other countries. Background The group phase began in 2018. The sixteen countries that qualified are as follows: the Holy Mackerels of USA, the Galloping Grenades of Ontario, the Revolutionizing Rattlesnakes of Tanzania, the Conniving Cows of Venezuela, the Abhorred Adrisas of China, the Egregious Erutuls of Germany, the Depraved Deols of Japan, the Whopping Woodpeckers of Australia, as well as eight other international teams. It was also the first year that Ontario was thought to have a reasonable chance of reaching the final. Ammon Dorber, as the newly appointed Crodela Team Captain, held trials to select the team for the annual International Crodela Cup. The first test he administered was a basic flying test, something that proved to be a good idea as it became clear to Dorber that most of the players present where not adapt flyers. After an arduous morning of tantrums, foolishness, and many complaints Dorber selected the members of his team. However, brightener Zane Cortana suffered a horrible case of darilitis, leaving space open for a new brightener, leading to last-minute tryouts held in Woodbury, New York. The brightener Baby Intelligence out flew all his competition and flashed fourteen people. Ross Hemsworth, who had come to assist his captain, stood out to Baby Intelligence the most for having a sense of fair play and "skills that kill" as netkeeper. Shortly before the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base, Baby Intelligence learned via phone call that he had made the team. in his American Crodela uniform]] Much interest was generated by the coming of Brightener Baby Intelligence to the Holy Mackerels. Baby Intelligence, being less than twelve months old, was considered young for a Crodela player, but his initiation caused quite a buzz, and increased support from those whose own countries have not qualified. Shortly after the Battle of Tsala, Baby Intelligence learned via phone call that he had made the team. For several weeks before the match, the Holy Mackerels team developed a training routine, with Baby Intelligence practicing three evening a week. Tournament bracket First Round Mackerels vs. Grenades The Holy Mackerels took the early lead. By this time, Baby Intelligence had still not been able to flash anybody, realizing that being super and competent at Crodela were not the same concept, as he was still keeping out the way per his gaming plan. When Benjamin attempted to sneak up on Ethan Roth, he used his lighter to push him into a Dog Ravine, angering Kyle Merrill who shouted at him to be careful. However, Baby Intelligence was suddenly flashed by Brianna Taylor, setting his legs ablaze and making flying difficult. Taylor flashed him again, lightning up his torso but keeping his arms intact, and was cut off by a roaring Indiana Shaffer. He looked around, wondering who to target, but suddenly a Golgoball shot out of a hatch in the ground, pinning him to the ceiling and then dropping, causing his limp form to fall to the ground and knocking him unconscious. Ultimately, the Galloping Grenades won, and the Holy Mackerels lost their first official game. Baby Intelligence woke up in a small room to find Bailey Dennings holding ice on his cheek, and learned of his team's loss from her, Carol Wilcox, and Dante Christensen. Quarter-finals Mackerels vs. Rattlesnakes Mackerels vs. Cows After their first victory, Crodela practice resumed for the Holy Mackerels and Ammon Dorber was working his harder than ever. However, just before the big day, he became severely ill and Urquhart, his "associate from work", would be refereeing the next match, much to the surprise and outrage of all on the team, including their usual leader. Baby Intelligence had no idea who Urquhart was, but his teammates told him the man was "no good" and was outraged over the Revolutionizing Rattlesnakes losing the previous game and would probably try to ruin the Mackerels' chance of defeating their next contestant, the Conniving Cows, to obtain vengeance. The game got off to a rough start. Near the end, Baby Intelligence shone his pad at four players at once, and while he was bucked off his skater by an opposing player, Jason took out the players, winning the game for the Mackerels. The game had barely lasted for three minutes. In the aftermath of the game, a player named Johnny went after Baby Intelligence, threatening him and claiming that the Mackerels "just got lucky". Baby Intelligence replied that it was better to play well than to speak it well, catching Johnny off balance and throwing him off the infant's tail. After changing, he was stunned to run into Telekinibabe, who helped direct him to the other members of the S.M.S.B. Semi-finals _ vs. Adrisas Mackerels vs. Erutuls This Crodela match took place in mid-to-early 2020 between the Holy Mackerels and Egregious Erutuls. It was the second-to-final match of the year. A magazine titled Your Monthly Pursuer ran a special edition covering the match. Finals Mackerels vs. Grenades at the 2020 International Cup]] The 2020 International Crodela Cup final was held on 1 June, 2020 in America, between the Holy Mackerels and the Galloping Grenades. Aaron Clinton announced the beginning of the match, but his nephew provided the match commentary. The Galloping Grenades took the early lead. Baby Intelligence's eyes were still peeled for who he could use his pad against, but then he saw, out of the corner of his eye, Dorber falling off his skater. Fortunately, his fall was broken by a slide. Ethan Roth was left alone on the pitch. The remaining four Mackerels immediately tried to defeat him, but he quickly took out two of them. Baby Intelligence flashed Roth with enough intensity for their pads to lock together, making Baby Intelligence worry he would not make it in time. As if out of nowhere, Merrill zoomed toward Roth, but he flashed him and Baby Intelligence gasped. This split-second was all Roth needed to take out the final player, winning the game. Ethan Roth and Jessica Tena held hands high in the air, Roth slightly levitating the girl. Their coach ran towards him crying and lifted him up in the air. Baby Intelligence landed miserably as his entire team lamented that they had lost the cup. The crowd then run on the pitch and lifted the entire team up in the air. Spectators were crying, Carol Wilcox was pouting, and many could not speak properly. Clinton then awarded the team with the cup. The coach took the cup and lifted it up in the air. The following week, it was revealed that several members of the Grenades had been caught cheating on camera, as they had installed devices that light up players instantly rather than ligament by ligament. The Mackerels were therefore awarded the Crodela Cup, though this news was kept secret from them until a victory celebration following the Skirmish in the City Volcano. As a result, the Mackerels had won the game "fair and square". Baby Intelligence and Kyle Merrill held hands high in the air, Merrill slightly levitating the infant. Dorber ran towards him crying and lifted him up in the air. The entire team screamed that they had won the cup. The crowd then run on the podium and lifted the entire team up in the air. Spectators were crying, Carol Wilcox jumped up and down like a maniac, and many could not speak properly. Clinton then awarded the team with the cup. Dorber took the cup and lifted it up in the air. The feeling of victory stayed with them for a week. Results *Galloping Grenades defeated Holy Mackerels *Holy Mackerels defeated Revolutionizing Rattlesnakes *Quarter-final: Holy Mackerels defeated Conniving Cows *An unknown team defeated Abhorred Adrisas *Semi-final: Holy Mackerels defeated Egregious Erutuls *Final: Holy Mackerels defeated Galloping Grenades via government vote Behind the scenes It is unclear how many times, if ever, a Cup has been cancelled for any reason. If this has never happened before, then the Cup of 2020 would be the 295th time the competition was hosted. The first Crodela match against the Galloping Grenades is the first official one played by Baby Intelligence, as well as by Kyle Merrill and possibly Ethan Roth. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:2020 International Crodela Cup Category:Events during the Second NoHead War